Lozano, Damien Anthony
Ensign Anthony Lozano is currently serving as a science officer on the USS Belfast NCC-85320 Statistics * Full Name: Damien Anthony Lozano * Race: Human * Date of Birth: 236811.17 * Place of Birth: Madrid, Spain * Gender: Male * Affiliation: Heterosexual * T/E Rating: T0/E0 * Height: 1.78 Meters * Weight: 77 Kilograms * Hair Color: Auburn * Length of Hair: Short * Age: * Eye Color: Hazel * Skin Tone: Latino * Birthmarks, Scars: None * Build: Broad shoulders, muscular * Carriage: Can often be found sitting with legs crossed, drinking a cup of hot chocolate. * Handedness: Right About Anthony * Favorite Room: Holodeck * Religion/Spiritual Devotion: Undetermined * Hobbies and Pastimes: Holodeck training, taking holo-images, and drawing. * Likes: Chocolate, spicy food, older history, surprises, dancing, fuzzy pillows, Black Forest Cake, hippos, and the colors lime green and lavender purple. * Dislikes: White chocolate, mushrooms, the dark, meat. * Ambitions and Goals: To one day become the captain of a star ship. * Achievements in Life: None. * Disappointments in Life: Boyfriend left her at age 19. Never fully recovered. * Temperament: Well tempered, but easily irritable. Sometimes extremely quiet. * Mental problems (complexes and phobias): Fear of the dark. * Physical Limitations: None at this time Fenelli's Comfortable Attire Hipster.jpg|Comfortable Attire 7530e0cb078e64fb8ef7162fca64811e.jpg|Comfortable Attire 1572361cd33502806b776b738f6fb62e.jpg|Comfortable Attire Mary Fenelli's Family SWEENEY-TODD-THE-DEMON-BARBER-OF-FLEET-STREET 1024.jpg|Jack Fenelli (Mary's Father) Favim com-24684.jpg|Pheobe Fenelli (Mary's Younger Sister) 249px-Red-hair-40.jpg|Kathryn Fenelli (Mary's older sister) 254px-Red-hair-39.jpg|Mauve Fenelli (Mary's Mother) * Marital Status: Single * Children: None * Parents ** Father: Jack Johnathan Fenelli (Deceased) ** Mother: Mauve Anne Ryan * Siblings: ** Sister: Kathryn Elizabeth Fenelli ** Sister: Phoebe Jane Fenelli Personal History Mary Mauve Fenelli was born in Dubuque, Iowa on the planet Earth on star date 237002.08 at 13:31 hours. She was born to the parents, Jack and Mauve Fenelli. Mary from birth was a troublesome child, in fact her mother was stuck in the hospital, in labor for 23 hours giving birth to Mary. Once Mary's parents came back from the hospital with her, they realized how hot it was outside. The temperature recorded for that day was 105 degrees Fahrenheit. Mary's mother was weak and frail after giving birth for so many hours, and it was hard for her to walk in the heat. Sweat poured from her mothers head and rolled down onto Mary, filling Mary's face and mouth with pools of sweat. Unable to breathe, Mary began to choke on her mothers sweat. Mauve, Mary's mother didn't notice until they were inside that Mary was choking. Getting the sweat out of Mary's mouth was difficult, but it was finally accomplished, and Mary was able to breathe again. Mary's parents were only wanting one child, and so they had only planned on having Mary's oldest sister, Kathryn. When Mary was born, the house filled with disappointment, but Mary was never neglected. Kathryn was glad to have another playmate, but her parents were unhappy to have another mouth to feed. At the age of three, Mary had gotten a new sister, Phoebe. Mary couldn't have been happier, not too mention, Mary was the picture of health and she put the 'T' in trouble. Mary would spend all day hiding from her parents, just to see if they would notice, she found it quite amusing. Mary also had a habit of throwing everything away. She would walk around the house and find jewelry, toys, blankets, and just about everything and she would just dispose of them. Once Mary was 10, she began to see the real joy in life, well, people's pain was joy to her. She began pranking everyone in the town. She would come in there house at midnight and turn there thermostat down to 30 degrees Fahrenheit or up to 90 degrees Fahrenheit. She found it quite amusing when her neighbors woke up screaming for blankets, or fans. One night, Mary decided to freeze her parents house, not considering the consequences. After that night, Mary was forced to go to a Vulcan school for discipline. Mary spent 4 years at that school, and away from her family. By the time she had returned home, her father had very troubling news. He had gotten into a shuttle crash about 3 months before Mary's return home, and he was now, (Do to clotting of blood and tissue) impotent. This didn't upset Mary, but it upset her mother much. Both Jack, Mary's father, and Mauve, Mary's mother isolated themselves from their children. At that point, Mary decided that she wanted to become better than everyone in her family. Mary went to school until she was 18, then she joined Starfleet Academy. Within the first year of Mary joining Starfleet, her father passed away, but it didn't affect Mary at all. Mary continued to work as hard as she could at Starfleet and to become an officer. By Mary's second year of Starfleet Academy, Mary had gotten herself a boyfriend. His name was Stephon and he and Mary formed a close relationship. After dating for about six months, Mary discovered that she was pregnant. She excitedly told the news to her boyfriend, but he was not so excited. Mary's baby ended up as a miscarriage, and her boyfriend left her for that. Mary never completely recovered from that loss. The last two years of Mary's academy were the hardest on her. She had written a resignation note to Starfleet Academy which still sits on her dresser to this day. Mary never had the guts to give the resignation to her training officers, which is a blessing. If she had given the resignation Mary would not be what she is today. Since Mary's struggles, she has made it to her forth year at StarFleet academy and she is a Ensign on a Intrepid class Star ship, USS Atlantis After being on the Atlantis almost a year and getting paralyzed there, Mary was transferred to the USS Invicta with the new rank Lt.JG. Once on the Invicta for about a month, Mary Fenelli got orders from Starfleet and she was transferred to the USS Avandar. Mary then joined Outpost Eden for a short time before falling violently ill. Whilst being ill, Mary took advantage of her time at home and studied to be a tactical officer. Several months passed, and Mary applied to the USS Belfast where she is currently serving as tactical officer. MiniTimeline * 2370: Born in Indiana, planet Earth * 2376: First day of school * 2388: Started Starfleet Academy * 2392: Graduated Starfleet Academy * 2392: Posted aboard the USS Atlantis * 2392:Transfered to the USS Invicta * 2392:Transfered to the USS Avandar * 2393:Transfered to Outpost Eden * 2394:Transfered to the USS Belfast First Choice Comfort Zones corridor-from-voyager.jpg|Corridor th8CAE3CJP.jpg|Holodeck offquart.jpg|Quarters Favorite Games 284px-Kadis-Kot.jpg|Kadis-Kot Duorto.jpg|Duorto Kal-Toh.jpg|Vulcan Kal-Toh Relationships * Mary loves her sisters very much. * Mary's boyfriend left her in a state of disaster, and she has yet to recover. Personal Log Important Relationships None at this time Professional Goals * Mary hopes to one day be the captain of an Intrepid class starship. Service History & Crew Manifest |} Category:Gorkon Alumni Category:Atlantis Alumni Category:Characters Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Humans Category:Anthony Lozano Category:Outpost Eden Characters Category:USS Belfast Category:USS Belfast Characters Category:Science Officers